Pups Save a Big Bone
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 14, 2015 September 30, 2015 October 1, 2015 October 5, 2015 October 9, 2015 October 14, 2015 | overall = 87 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save Walinda" | next = "Pups Save a Floundering Francois"}} "Pups Save a Big Bone" is the second segment of the 21st episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Cap'n Turbot and his cousin Francois are in the middle of an archaeological dig when the cliff they are on collapses all around them. They're left perched on a very small, very high piece of ledge. But the rock slide also unearthed the very dinosaur bone they were looking for! Time to call the PAW Patrol! Rubble clears away all the fallen rocks to make way for Marshall's ladder. Uh-oh even the ladder can't reach Francois and the Cap'n. It's up to Skye to aerial lift the cousins one by one while Rubble's crane rescues the big dino bone. Thanks to the pups team work, Adventure Bay has a complete dino skeleton on display right in front of City Hall! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Farmer Al (cameo) While the PAW Patrol enjoys some soccer outside the Lookout, miles outside the Adventure Bay City Limits, in the desert, Cap'n Turbot and Francois are busy up on a cliff trying to dig up the last piece of a Tyrannosaurs Rex skeleton that is to be displayed outside the Adventure Bay City Hall. They only need the other hip bone, or femur, to finish the job, but just after they unearth the top of it, Francois tries to speed things up with a sledgehammer. This results in a rockslide that not only unearths more of the bone, but unfortunately destroys most of the cliff they are on as well, leaving only a narrow pinnacle for them to stand on, just out of reach of the cliff wall where the bone is jutting out. Knowing they are in trouble, Cap'n Turbot calls Ryder to ask for assistance. Ryder assures they are on their way and summons the pups. Marshall ends up getting the pups to form a pyramid while balancing on the soccer ball, but once they crash into the elevator, the pyramid collapses, with the pups all voicing a moan of discomfort from it. Once topside, Ryder explains about the bone, amazing the pups. Zuma asks if any dinosaurs still exist, but Skye tells him that they're all extinct, leading to Rubble making a joke about it. As Ryder continues, saying it's for the skeleton standing outside City Hall, Marshall asks about what else they are needed for, leading to Ryder showing that the Turbots need their help being rescued. Ryder selects Rubble and Marshall to assist with the rescue and salvage of the bone, and the team deploys and heads for the desert. When they arrive, Rubble clears away the rocks covering the road, and when Marshall attempts to reach the Turbots with his ladder, it is just short of reaching them. Cap'n Turbot's attempts to climb carefully down to the ladder lead to Marshall getting pricked by a cactus after he gets knocked off the ladder by accident by Cap'n Turbot. With Marshall's ladder unable to reach them, Ryder calls Skye to bring her harness to help. Once they manage to get Francois down, Cap'n Turbot refuses to come down until the bone is completely dug out. With Ryder and Rubble's help, the bone is soon completely free, and Ryder transfers the harness to Cap'n Turbot to help get him down as the pinnacle finally crumbles away completely. Luckily, Horatio is safely hooked in the harness, and the cousins are reunited on the ground. Despite some glory-hogging by Francois over who found the bone, he shares the credit with everyone else, and later on, back in Adventure Bay, the bone is added to the T-rex skeleton, completing it, and Mayor Goodway proudly opens the attraction up to the public by having Chickaletta cut the ribbon by pecking at it until it rips on its own. The Mayor asks who to give credit where credit is due, and the Turbots declare it a group effort between themselves and the PAW Patrol. The episode ends as Mayor Goodway takes a picture of the Turbots, PAW Patrol, and the skeleton, voicing her positive comments on how the picture turned out afterwards. *Use his ladder to get Cap'n Turbot and Francois to safety. *Use his crane to get the bone down safely. *Use her harness to rescue Cap'n Turbot and Francois (since Marshall was unable to complete the task). This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save Halloween.jpg|link=Pups Save Halloween|''Pups Save Halloween'' Let's Learn S.T.E.M. Vol. 2 DVD.jpg|link=Let's Learn: S.T.E.M. Vol. 2|''Let's Learn: S.T.E.M. Vol. 2'' PAW Patrol Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence og andre eventyr DVD.png|link=The Snowy Snowboard Competition|''Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence'' Psi patrol Psiu-fu! DVD.jpg|link=Psiu-fu!|''Psiu-fu!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Big Bone's Pages Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S2) Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Scott Albert (S2) Category:2015 Episodes